Killing Mood
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt is having a really, /really/ bad day and is in a killing mood. David Karofsky doesn't choose the good day to pick on Kurt and he will pay the price. Angry/Violent!Kurt. Rated M for language and violence. One shot


**I don't even know where that comes from. I think I was just really angry and I needed to write about it. SO HERE WE ARE ! Angry and violent Kurt. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

Kurt wasn't in a good mood at all today. But like… _at all_. First, he had horrible nightmares all the night and just couldn't sleep. Everybody knew that Kurt needed his 8 hours of sleep or he was grumpy and in a killing mood in the morning. He woke up late, which meant that he didn't have the time for his daily skin care routine and now he looked pale, and it was even worse since he had dark circles under his eyes. Finn monopolized the bathroom and ate almost everything in the fridge, so Kurt didn't shower and he was starving – and a starving Kurt is very dangerous. He didn't have the time to do anything with his hair and his hairdo was pretty messy this morning. But to be honest, he didn't give a _shit_.

When he climbed into his car, he noticed that Rachel left her handbag on the backseat and her perfume bottle cap was open and now Kurt's car smelled like a fucking_ girl_ _car_ and _shit_ even if Rachel was a friend of his, he always hated her smell.

In the parking of McKinley High, Kurt realized that there wasn't enough gas left in his car and he couldn't go home after school without calling someone. _Fuck it_.

A jock made him trip and fall on the asphalt and his jeans were ruined and they cost 135 FUCKING BUCKS WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THESE STUDENTS –

Kurt just felt like he could set the whole school on fire. He walked through the hallway with his head slightly bowed, looking straight forward, giving a murdering look to every single head turned in his direction. He was walking fast so he didn't notice that Blaine was waiting for him with Tina. He walked straight to his locker, and then –

'' Hey, Hummel, is it a new perfume ? '' a familiar voice said behind him, and Kurt heard sneers around him. '' Is it _Girly #5_ ? ''

'' Shut it, Karofsky, '' Kurt snapped without thinking.

Well, maybe he should have thought twice before he said that, because he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was being shoved in a locker less than a second later. His back hit the cold metal with a loud sound and he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to vanish, but…

No. Enough. He wasn't going to let this happen again without doing something. _Hell no_.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, his teeth gritting, watching Dave as he was walking away with the other jocks. His hands clenched into tight fists as he began to walk toward him, letting his backpack fall onto the ground, and when he heardthe sound, Dave turned to look behind him and he smirked.

'' Well, well, Lady Hummel, what – WHOA ! ''

Dave was cut off when Kurt grasped his collar and shoved him into a locker, holding him against the metal, staring straight into the boy's eyes.

'' I'm fucking done with you, you little son of a bitch, '' Kurt spat, shoving Dave in the locker again, the jock's head hitting the metal roughly.

'' What's wrong with you ?! '' Dave said, his eyes wide, his head aching.

Dave grasped Kurt's shirt and pushed him backward until Kurt was the one being shoved into the wall. Kurt winced and let out a small painful noise, but he wasn't going to surrender yet.

'' Do you really wonder what is wrong with _me_ ? _You're_ the one who's harassing me and bullying me since the very fucking first day of my sophomore year, you stupid little bastard ! '' Kurt yelled, his knee kicking the jock's nuts brutally and Dave bent down with a cry.

Kurt grasped the Dave's head with both of his hands and he kicked the boy's face with his knee, making the boy standing again and holding his face, and Kurt punched him right in the stomach, sending him straight on the floor.

'' I'm fucking sick of being maltreated and misunderstood by all the fucking intolerant dumbasses of your breed, '' Kurt said angrily, kicking Dave in the shins.

'' Are you fucking crazy, Hummel ?! '' Dave yelled, trying to flee, but Kurt was already straddling him and punching him in the face shamelessly.

'' YES, YES I AM ! '' Kurt shouted. '' And every time you're going to put your dirty hands on me again, don't ever expect me to stay still and handle it ! I'm gonna hit back and kick your fat ass every single time, IS THAT CLEAR ? ''

And with an ultimate hit in the face, David was unconscious, his nose bleeding, and two strong arms tangled with Kurt's from behind, pulling him away from Dave.

'' Whoa, Kurt, calm down ! '' a soft but worried voice said behind Kurt.

So many people were looking at him right now. It was almost scaring… but Kurt couldn't see anything but Dave's inert body lying on the ground.

'' Let go of me, Blaine, '' Kurt said in a warning tone.

But as the good boyfriend he was, Blaine didn't let go until he manage to drag Kurt out of the school. Blaine untangled his arms from Kurt's slowly, making sure that Kurt wouldn't go back inside, placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes, his lips parting in attempt to speak, but he wasn't even able to say a single word.

'' He deserved it, '' Kurt said first, looking down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine swallowed nervously and his hands slid down Kurt's arms to grasp his elbows gently.

'' Kurt… no. You know he didn't deserve _this_, '' Blaine said carefully. '' You're just angry… ''

'' Of course I'm angry, Blaine, '' Kurt said, looking up in Blaine's hazel eyes. '' Do you know how many scars and bruises I have because of him ? Yes, you do. You saw them all. But do you know how it hurt and how many tears fell because of him ? You don't. You weren't there all the time, Blaine. I was more than alone when it happened the first time. ''

Blaine looked at Kurt and he remained quiet, looking hurt.

'' Are you mad at me, Kurt ? '' he asked in a small voice. '' Did I do something ? ''

Kurt sighed and shook his head slightly, not looking at Blaine anymore.

'' No, you didn't. It's just… I'm so _angry_, I'm so_ tired_ of all this. Today is just a really bad day and I couldn't handle this and say nothing like I usually do… I just can't handle this anymore, Baine… ''

Kurt clenched his teeth and sighed deeply, having flashes of all the times Karofsky hurt him. Blaine remained quiet for a while, just looking at him, thinking of what he could do to cheer him up before the principal calls him in his office – because it was sure it would happen.

'' Want angry sex ? '' Blaine said with a small shrug, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms to grasp Blaine's hand and drag him toward his car.

'' Hell yeah. ''


End file.
